


Sanity is Overrated Anyways, Says the Author.

by Anonymous



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games) RPF
Genre: Abuse of italics, Crack Treated Seriously, Eh I guess there’s some Appeal to it, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Matsuri - Freeform, Slice of Life, Why Did I Write This?, just a tad, no beta we die like BTs, or something, round 2: electric boogaloo, that I will never understand, work life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tanabata Matsuri. That’s it. Seems like a nice otome trope so I just figured I’ll write it.People seemed to like the last one for some reason. So here I am, writing another one. This one’s safe for the office.Consider this an otome parody.
Relationships: Kojima Hideo/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Just Another Day at Work

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, to imagine going outside with no fear. This time I did a teeny bit of research. By that I mean google, wiki, and my twitter feed.

Another day to go, and it’d be the Tanabata Matsuri. You can just see colorful lights from the stalls and lanterns, piping hot snacks, patterned jinbei and yukatas. The festivities go on under the night sky, crowds chattering.

Alas, no matter how vividly you see it, it’s just your imagination. Right now, it’s about 3pm, the festival’s not even today, and you have work to do.

After the last conversation at the pantry, nothing has changed at work, at least majorly. The pink notes are neat, but when “The badge is too simplistic, add more details” is written on it, the good mood throws itself out the window. You pray for a miracle of minimum overtime.

~

This year would be the first time you can attend Matsuri, ever since you came to Japan to work at KojiPro. You have always daydreamed of the romantic aesthetic of it, or the general liveliness of the festival. Dressing up traditionally for something special, just for at least once.

However, when you look at the badge on your screen, with too much detail this time (Damn you, Hideo), you have no such thing called expectations for tomorrow anymore. If you make it home before midnight, you’d call that a success.

When you reach your home alone just fifteen minutes after midnight, you are too exhausted to think about anything else before blacking out on your bed.

~

You were almost late today, due to your failure to wake up to the alarm. You’ve been keeping a good record of being at least five to ten minutes early, and you are not going to ruin that now. Fortunately, the determination to not be late pushed your legs to their limits, and you make it, just on time. You forgot your breakfast, but you made it, and that’s what matters.

Work is as usual. You’ve finally got the badge approved, probably sent off to be retouched by someone else. One down, four and a half projects to go. Your mind is so focused on your work as you sip your now cold coffee, that you almost missed Hideo passing by, putting down another note, and leaving quickly.

_I didn’t hand in another illustration today,_ you thought. _What could it be?_ You pick up the note and read it, and end up in confusion moment.

_Matsuri with Shinkawa. 8:45pm, gates of Shinagawa station. Try your best to be on time, this time._

_8:45? Shinkawa? What?_ It took you awhile to understand the message. You’re going to Matsuri today. The shock slowly sets in. 

_Oh god. You’re going. You’re actually going. What are you going to wear? What is HE going to wear? Why are you going with Shinkawa? HOW DID HE KNOW?_ You have too many questions. Taking a deep breath, you look at the time. 5:47. 

With the goal of leaving the office on time without work unfinished, your hands fly across the tablet, trying to finish as much work as you can. Anything, with proper motivation, is possible.

~

Time flies. It’s 8:01 pm. You got three sketches done, and is now in the process of packing up and bolting out the office. With swift steps you make your way back home, to prepare for the night. _Can’t be too early,_ you thought, pushing open the door to your apartment.

  
  
  
  



	2. Taking the Metro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As it says on the title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to be more creative with chapter names.
> 
> It’s here. Never really considered Kojima as a cute person, but eh. Maybe he is. What defines cuteness, anyways? 
> 
> I did some more “research”, and I discovered Weibo. What an interesting place. Pain to go through with google translate, still don’t understand half of anything, but the pictures are pretty, so. A lot more fan art than on tumblr, that’s for sure.

As it turns out, you do need all the time you can get, because you’ve been stuck picking between three different sets of yukatas, that you impulsively brought about two months ago. Hideo was there when you brought these, but he never showed specific interest in one of them. 

Should you wear the orange one, or the pink one, maybe pastel blue? Three choices are two too many. You think back on the festival. Tabanata. Star-crossed lovers, in the literal sense. Reaching into the closet, you pick out the pink one. It have floral patterns on it, not flashy, but not old fashioned either. You quickly put it on before you can regret it, and rush to the bathroom.

It took you so long to pick out your clothes, that you don’t have time to do up your hair and makeup. You take a hair clip with flowers attached to it, stick it in your head, adjust it and call it a day. You put on your light makeup, and manage to not ruin your eyeliner. You take you glasses, have a mental debate if you should put them on or wear contacts, and puts them on. You don’t have time for contacts. With all that done, you put on your sandals and grab your drawstring bag, and almost trip as you rush out the door. Wooden sandals are beautiful, but also evil.

~

You take out your phone as you approach the station, checking the time. You’re about 8 minutes early, which is surprising since you had to slow down because of the sandals. You look around, and after a while, you spot them. In the distance, Shinkawa is waving at you, while Hideo is staring into his phone, probably tweeting something. You wave back, and walks towards them.

As you approach them, you see Shinkawa tapping on Hideo’s shoulder, and he finally looks up from his phone. Then, He lets out a smile so devastatingly  _ him,  _ that you feel like you’re going to die on the spot. You heart is beating so fast, you missed his greetings. You only come back to yourself when you hear a snort from Shinkawa.

“Hey, still here with us?” He does a small wave in front of your eyes. You can feel your face turn red out of embarrassment, and they both chuckle at that.

“The train is coming, let’s go.” One of them says. You quickly follow them, almost forgetting to use your Suica card and ramming into the gates.

~

It’s not until you board the metro that you finally remember to calm down and take a look at them. The cart is moderately crammed, so all three of you are standing. Shinkawa is wearing a plain black junbei, with basket weave sandals. His hair looks so well-maintained, you wonder what his hair care routine is. 

Hideo dons a navy blue yukata, with accented geometric patterns. Flashier than what people his age would wear, but he looks handsome in it. In fact, you’ve been staring at the back of his neck for a while now, and you pray to all sorts of deities that he won’t notice. You have no idea how long you’ve been on the subway. It just seems to go on, forever. 

Finally, in a rare chance, there are two connected seats. You want to sit as your legs are getting tired, but you can’t. It feels impolite. Hideo doesn’t seem to care, however. He sits down, and drags you down to sit next to him. You just sit, flustered. Shinkawa finds a seat across from you, and sits down with a smile.

Not a lot goes on in the train. All of you are quiet to respect the space. Hideo and Shinkawa are on their phones. You can feel Hideo’s arm reaching behind you, presumably to hold you, but he takes it away just as quickly. This repeats itself a few times, and every single time, he takes his hand away before it touches you. You look on, slowly getting irritated.

Trying to get this nonsense over with, you grab onto his hand when he reaches out once again, and puts it firmly on your shoulder. It’s embarrassing, yes, but this has gone on for long enough. Hideo looks at you with a light blush, but doesn’t say anything. Shinkawa quietly chuckles, hands hovering over his mouth. He’s amused by this whole ordeal.

You are dead set on not looking at him, staring at the window on the other side. You slowly lean your head on his shoulder, but the angle is a bit awkward. He goes stiff, yet he doesn’t move you away. It seems that both of you are just not that great at this public affection thing.

This doesn’t stop you from taking a well-needed shut-eye, though. Work is exhausting enough, and you need the energy for the festival. You sense his hand slowly petting your hair as you drift off.

~

You wake up to the sensation of a hand patting on your head. Groggily, you look around.  _ How long did you nap for? _

“We’re here. Get up.” Hideo whispers as he slaps slightly harder on your back, encouraging you to stand up. You do just that, and step out onto the platform. Shinkawa is already there, waiting. You have no idea where you are, but you follow them along, to the outside world.

Your brain wakes up as the chattering crowd get louder and louder, along with some music playing. Stepping out the station, and you’ve made it. It’s here, and you’re ready.  _ Let’s do this. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The festival itself deserves its own chapter. It’s coming, soon-ish. Depends on how much time I have. 
> 
> Kojima is a weird person. Which makes it easier to write crack about, I guess. 
> 
> Stay strong, we’ll get through this. Leave a comment, if you want.


	3. Matsuri Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmm. Tanabata Matsuri. Hurray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically it’s still April fools but the chapter is legit and it’s here to stay. Self isolation sure leaves me time to write.
> 
> LOFTER is pretty neat too, as it turns out. Nice photography and artworks. There’s a small expression chart of Kojima, so that’s convenient.
> 
> Why am I writing notes like a diary? Oh well, it is how it is.

As you walk along the street, you are distracted by the sheer amount of  _ things  _ happening. It’s way better but also louder than your imagination. There are an endless amount of stalls, people, and decorations.

You’re not really looking at where you’re going, and you bump right into Hideo’s back. He stops his chattering with Shinkawa, and turns around. Taking your hand, he shoves you right in between them, and continues walking. 

Your group stops at a takoyaki store. Shinkawa suggested it, actually. “We can use some snacks for energy, ye?” He said as he looked at the freshly made grilled food. He’s right. You’re hungry, what with you skipping dinner. Hideo declined the offer to get anything, so Shinkawa orders yakitori while you order takoyaki.

When the food arrives, Hideo asks Shinkawa for a skewer, in the most married-couple-bickering voice possible. “C’mon, Shin-Chan. Let me have one. Just one. Pretty please?” He’s even using puppy eyes. 

Shinkawa playfully rolls his eyes, and holds out a skewer with a smile. “Fine. Just one.” It’s at this moment, you start to question if you’re the one actually dating Hideo, or if you’re actually the adopted child of a gay married couple.  _ Shinkawa gets a nickname and you don’t? He barely touches you in public, but he can just share food with this guy? What kind of nonsense is this? _

You can only look on as you munch on your takoyaki in jealousy. It’s burning in your mouth, but you couldn’t care less. The best takoyaki will taste like nothing to you now.  _ Bullshit. _

It’s only when Hideo asks for a piece of your food after he’s done with the chicken skewer, that your internal rage is somewhat soothed. He’s just so much more... polite, with you. Outside of bed and work, he treats you like a fragile vase. You can only push it down for now, and walk along with the endlessly chattering pair. There’s so much more to do here.

~

Something catches your attention quickly, as you three continue walking.

It’s a Shateki stall, table lined with rifles. On the other side of the table, there’s a mountain of different prizes. In a corner deep at the back, there sits a tanuki plushie wearing a Hawaiian shirt that you really, really want. As a way to both get back at Shinkawa and obtain the plushie you wish for, you tug at Hideo’s sleeve. 

“Can we play this game? I really want that tanuki plushie. Please? Just once?”

He looks at you with a soft smile, and pats your back. “Of course, of course.” Then. He turns and call out to Shinkawa. “Hey Shin-Chan, you wanna have a go, too?” Your eye twitches at that.

Shinkawa seems to read the situation well enough, and declines the offer. “Nah, I’m good. You two have fun!” He says with an intimidated expression, but holds a smile nonetheless. Hideo herds you to the stall, and you feel a sense of triumph surging in you.  _ One point to me, Shinkawa. _

You two look at the price for rounds of ammo. Five for three hundred yen, ten for five hundred. You go with the ten rounds option, and holds out your 500 yen note to the staff. Just before she takes it with a thank you, Hideo gently pushes your hand away, and hands in his money instead. “This round is on me. You pay for your own, next time.” 

Before you can react, the stall staff prepares and puts down a rifle. “Here you go.” You hold your rifle in hand, in realization: You have no idea what to do with it. You’ve never held something remotely like a gun, until now.

Thinking back on all the spy and action movies you watched, you lower to upper body to the table, and hold the rifle the best you could. It feels too long for you. You aim it at the plushie, and fire. The cork flies way below it, so you tilt your rifle up, and fire again. This time it goes above the plushie, and hit a figurine box. It doesn’t budge, not even a little. You hear a small chuckle from Shinkawa, and a quiet slap. 

Out of frustration, you fire another three shots, and you get precisely nothing. Another two shots, and you feel like giving up already. The game is rigged. You can just give up, or... 

Turning to Hideo, you hold the rifle up to him. You pull out the greatest amount of cuteness and puppy eyes you can. “I can’t do it. Can you help me? Pleeeease?” With extra cheekiness you quietly add, “Please, sir.”

Hideo’s hand is hovering above his chest in a fist, and he looks down at you with an indescribable expression. None of you say anything. You feel dread pouring ice water on your head.  _ You have gone too far, with that. _

The tension breaks when he snatches the rifle from you, and breathe a sigh of relief. “Which one is it, again?” You point at the plushie, and he lowers himself on the table, aim steadier than yours, with a determined, almost murderous look in his eyes. You’re starting to feel bad for the plushie. 

He lands the first shot right in the head, but it doesn’t fall. You hear the chuckle again, and you feel the urge to shut Shinkawa up. You turn to him, and he only raises an eyebrow, looks at you, then at Hideo and back at you again. He’s not laughing at the fact that he missed, but that you have been very blatantly leering at Hideo’s ass. 

You mentally rewind what happened when it was your turn.  _ Was Hideo staring at you, too? _

A bang startles you out of your thoughts. You turn quick enough to see the plushie falling, and the stall staff picking it up. Your boyfriend doesn’t move or look at you, just asks, “Anything else that you want?” 

To be honest, that plushie is all you want, but there’s one shot left... You scan the mountain of goods, to find something that you like. “The box of strawberry Pocky on the right, please?” He turns towards it, doesn’t take the time to aim, and just fires. The cork hits the corner of the box, and the Pocky spins as it falls. With that, he stands up straight and puts down the rifle, shoulders still tense. 

The staff walks over with the plushie and Pocky, then puts them on the table, clearly impressed. With a thank you, you put the snack in your bag, and clutches the plushie in you arms. With a grateful expression, you turns towards Hideo. “Thank you so much. Thank you for doing this for me.”

With that, he just melts and relaxes, and you can just feel satisfaction radiating out of him. “No problem.” 

A beat. Shinkawa clears his throat. Both of you turn towards him. He clears his throat again. “C’mon, let’s go somewhere else. People are waiting.” 

Embarrassed, you stare right at your feet, and nod as you follow him. Hideo follows, not the least bit affected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breaking News: Local Game Director Guns down Tom Nook, Tanuki Currently in Hostage
> 
> So after some digging, apparently Kojima/Shinkawa is a thing too, albeit a very small one. It makes sense actually, but also sounds like a wonderful crack ship. Maybe my next challenge will be writing gay porn. Bah, who knows. Not sure if I’m up for that yet.
> 
> Weibo continues to amaze me. Just looking up Kojima’s name give me so many things about him. It’s nuts.


	4. Matsuri Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mini games galore, with a small prank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to be more creative with chapter names. Seriously.
> 
> Truly, I have no idea what I’m doing. Why am I still writing this? Self isolation is doing quite a number on me.
> 
> It’s 1 am. Wtf, me.

There are more carnival game stalls than you can imagine. An hour and a half into the festival, you’ve probably spent a lot more money than you should have on those games alone. 

As it turns out, everyone here seems to be good at a specific game. You have quite the talent for ring toss. Five rings for two packs of snacks and a solar-powered lucky cat bobblehead is quite the bargain. Shinkawa and Hideo joined in on the fun too, the former getting a small keychain while the latter gets a photograph of that one actress he really likes. You have no idea why the stall have pictures as prizes, but he’s happy about it, and you’re not gonna ruin it for him.

Goldfish scooping was fun too, although both you and Hideo were incompetent at it. The paper just turned into mush before you can do anything. Shinkawa however was a god at it, and scooped out not just one, but multiple goldfish with what you still firmly believe is dark magic. It just looked impossible, and you have no idea how he did When you asked him for tips, he just shrugged. “I was lucky.” 

Hideo bullied him into giving him a goldfish, but you pestered him into giving you the goldfish with puppy eyes, so he tried to get another one from Shinkawa again. Shinkawa rejected him though, waving around his fingers dismissively.

“Hey, you’ve already gotten a chicken skewer and a goldfish that you willingly gave away. These are mine, now.” Hideo nagged him some more. “C’mooooon, you still have three, Shin-Chan. You can spare another.” “If you want one so much, get it yourself.” You watched with amusement. Bickering couple, indeed.

The biggest culprit for your thin wallet, is that Senbonbiki stall. You saw that one figurine that you desperately needed at the moment, and blew a lot of money on empty pulls and irrelevant junk from the lottery. Your wallet would’ve been empty if not for Hideo funding half of your new gambling addiction. 

He even tried a few times, and got nothing. Shinkawa casually tried for a pull, and got the figurine, first try. Your jaw just dropped to the floor at that. Not only was he practicing dark magic, but  _ witchcraft _ as well with that luck of his. He was kind enough to give you the prize, and you’re feeling more and more like a spoiled child.

As the three of you went through more and more carnival games, you discovered a weakness of Hideo. If you give him a helpless expression, puppy eyes, and add a “please, Sir” every time you fail spectacularly at getting what you want, he will try his best to get it for you, especially if he’s good at the game. There’s always a murderous look in his eyes when he’s playing, which is hilarious when it’s directed at some poor toy that didn’t deserve it. Shinkawa never says anything when Hideo is in that zone. He just watches with a smile, arms crossed.

With that tactic, you’ve got yourself an extra three or four small plushies, various biscuits and candies that will last precisely a single day with both you and Hideo, a white fox mask, two bamboo fans and a teddy bear that is way too big for any bag. You’re thankful that you got a bigger bag when you were heading out, as it’s pretty much full. Hideo was willing to carry the bear, for some reason. Shinkawa snapped a picture of it, probably out of playful spite for the goldfish.

~

Right now, you’re planning something that you probably shouldn’t. You slowly sneaks behind them as they continue their endless chatter that seems to come from thin air, and pulls the fox mask on your face. Quietly, you close in on Hideo, and taps his shoulder. As he turns around, you hold up your hands in claws.

“Hai yah!”

He lets out an undignified squeak as he jumps, and hides himself from you behind the teddy bear. Shinkawa freezes for a second, before letting out a long wheeze, and crumbles onto himself as he shakes from trying to be quiet while laughing, hand on Hideo’s shoulder to hold himself up. Hideo peeks his head out from the bear, and you lift your mask up with a small giggle. He gives you one of those glares, turns towards Shinkawa, who’s still trying to hold in his laughter, and swats him on his back. “Oi! Stop it!”

With that, both you and Shinkawa just burst out laughing. There’s no stopping it. It’s just too funny. You can tell Hideo is smiling too, but he’s too embarrassed to admit it. “Both of you! Shut it!” A few moments pass, Shinkawa finally calms down enough to stand up straight as he takes deep breaths, and you put away the mask with a snort.

“That’s a good one,” Shinkawa says to you with a sigh. “haven’t laughed that hard for a while. Ey Kojima,” He turns to the bear carrier. “that’s for the chicken skewer. Karma’s coming for ya.” The man in question doesn’t answer, just huffs as he walks ahead. You hold out a hand, and Shinkawa gives it a high-five, before both of you catch up to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it turns out Matsuri have a lot more events than I anticipated, another chapter is coming soon.
> 
> This is more fun than I expected. Eh. Such is life. 
> 
> I’m determined to write that Kojima/Shinkawa thing, but it’s gonna be a few days after I finish this one. I’m still not quite over the trauma of writing whatever that was last time.
> 
> Leave a comment, let me know what you peeps think.


	5. Fireworks, and the Way Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As it is on the title, and just a bit more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make a wish, it might just come true.
> 
> No, I’m not dead, I’m still here. This chapter is just a bit longer. Writer’s block, huzzah.
> 
> Kojima seems more active now. Hmm.

Out in the distance, you see a bamboo plant, dangling loads of paper strips. Under the stars, what better time to make a wish? The three of you stop at the plant, to hang each of your own tanzakus onto the branches. Hideo and Shinkawa quickly takes out their own written wishes, while you’re still rummaging the bag for yours.

By the time they’re done hanging it, you finally found your tanzaku, wrinkled but still somewhat presentable. Hideo tries to take a peek, but you hide it away before he can. You continue staring him down as you cover your tanzaku while hanging it up. It’s only when you are done with it you urge him to turn around, and put down your hand when he does.

Shinkawa asks you after all of you are relatively far away from the branches, “So, what did you wish for?” 

You looks at Hideo, who’s staring right into you, and quickly turns to your feet, flustered. “It’s not that interesting.” 

This leads to his gentle prying, “Nothing you do is not interesting. There must be something there if you hid it from me.” 

“I just wished for world peace, or something.”  _ It’s not anywhere near that. _ You look back at him, still carrying the teddy bear, and feel yourself flush.  _ Yeah. It’s not that simple, and you’re not telling him. _

Hideo raises his eyebrow, skeptical. “That was quite the effort to hide “world peace” away from me, hmm?” He spares a hand to hold your chin up, and you have no choice but to look into his eyes. You glance at Shinkawa, but he’s not helping with anything. Hideo doesn’t speak, but you feel yourself fall apart at the sudden scrutiny.

“I, I uh, I’m just, yeah, I, I don’t-“

He lets go of your chin to put a finger on your lips, to shut you up. It is infuriatingly, super effective. You can practically feel steam coming out of your ears, not to mention how red your face must be, right now. You try to pull down the mask and hide, but it’s not on your head.  _ Where is it again?  _ It’s hanging on your bag, and you can’t take it right now.  _ Crap. _

Hideo leans in to whisper in your ear, “You don’t have to say anything. Keep that secret to yourself.” and walks away as if nothing happened. 

You shuffle along behind him. “Right.”

~

People are gathering around as they look at the sky, waiting for something. Shinkawa takes out his phone to check the time and muses, “It’s almost time for fireworks. Better get a good spot, we don’t have much time.”

Scouring for a place to watch the fireworks, you find a small tree to settle down. Hideo follows you, and the fireworks start, right when you two start to settle down. 

The fireworks can’t be described with words. “Beautiful” is not enough. The generally festive atmosphere, crowds cheering as the fireworks go off, and having the person dearest to you by your side, it’s an experience that is once in a lifetime, and can’t be easily replicated.

At some point, Shinkawa lets out a sigh, and walks off somewhere. “I’ll leave you to it.” He never specified which one of the two of you he’s referring to, 

You huddle closer to Hideo to rest your head on his shoulder, but he pulls you in front of him, to rest his chin on top of your head. You’re now sandwiched between him and the teddy bear. It doesn’t stop you from seeing the fireworks, and him taking the initiative is very welcome.

Should you try for a kiss? Your head isn’t in the best position for that right now, but the timing is perfect. What to do, what to do. You try to move your head away, but he just holds you in tighter.  _ Guess not, then. _

Suddenly, you hear a shutter noise on your left. Both of you turn to find Shinkawa, holding his phone up like a proud mom. You tries to glare at him, but with the head on top of you it’s not all that threatening. Hideo is probably doing the same thing, but Shinkawa just pockets his phone, and continues watching the fireworks. He’s probably immune to it at this point.

You mentally shrug and turn back to the fireworks.  _ It’s fine. He doesn’t even have social media, anyways. _

~

As the show comes to an end, the crowd disperse off into the streets. Hideo finally lets you go, and you give yourself a much needed stretch. There’s probably a dent on your head. 

It’s late, your legs are sore, and you still have work tomorrow. You nudge at Hideo, and tell him that you have to go home. He gives your head a small pat. “Let’s head back then. Shin-Chan, you coming with us?”

“Yeah. Let’s go.”

~

The trip back to the station was shorter than you’d expect it to be. You are never wearing those sandals again, though. Without any kind of padding, it just hurts to walk on. You ignored the pain in favor of other attractions, but it’s hitting you full force, now. Hideo is not particularly helpful in that regard either.

The metro is quiet and empty, almost eerily so. It also means that there are loads of seats, and you can sit without judgement and guilt.

Shinkawa heads off first at a different station. With a goodbye, he steps out of the train. “That was fun. Have a good night. See you tomorrow.”

That leaves the two of you. As hard as you try to not fall asleep, exhaustion wins this round. You lean on Hideo’s shoulder, slowly drifting off. You vaguely feel his arm behind your back with his hand on your shoulder properly, and a forehead kiss before your nap takes over.

~

“Hey. We’re here. Get up.” The moment you open your eyes, he hauls you up so you’re standing, and walks you onto the platform. It’s jarring and disorienting, but the door closes right after you left the cart, so it’s forgiven. 

The nap didn’t help, at all. If anything you’re even more tired now. Thankfully, Hideo is there to walk you...  _ somewhere _ . You don’t care at this point, too exhausted.

The walk was uneventful. When you reach the door, you finally recognize where you are. It’s Hideo’s apartment. You take off your shoes and bag before stumbling onto the bed, not even bothering to change. Hideo doesn’t complain, oddly enough. 

He rummages his closet, and hands you a set of clothes. You gather up what energy you have left to change, and flop under the covers. You didn’t hang up the yukata, it’s on the floor somewhere, you probably put on the T-shirt wrong, but it doesn’t matter. 

It only take you a few seconds to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I add another chapter to this, or just end it here? I don’t know anymore. 
> 
> Improved PDA, but only when no one is nearby. Does that still count as PDA? *shrug*
> 
> Weibo is quite racy today. Didn’t expect Kojima self insert pics to just slap me in the face. If anything, I’m shocked. It’s still better than what I wrote though. Thank the lords that I’m not in public.
> 
> Stay strong, and take care.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m aware of the things happening at KJP, and they did a good job with their policies, me thinks. As much as I make fun of him, hope all is well.
> 
> Stay safe. We’ll get through it, together.
> 
> Leave a comment. Why not?


End file.
